Marathons
by nicdvidmaker
Summary: John and Joss move forward in their relationship but not without Taylor making sure John's on the up and up. Also, since last Tuesday's eppy of POI the following chapter will be taking a bit of turn. Rating and genre will probably change. Please read and review. Your reviews inspire us to keep writing. Thanks.


**A/N: Thanks to SWWoman for the beta and my former POI Forum buddies who encouraged me to continue the story. (Love the new home). Chapter 2 is coming. And FYI, us Careesers will continue to keep writing! We got our kiss!**

* * *

**Marathons**

John rushed into Joss's apartment in anticipation of spending the entire weekend with her. It had been a month since they were together and he was ready to pick up where they left off last month. Their schedules rarely permitted them time to be with each other so they looked forward to time where they were able to be in each other's presence without firearms having to be discharged.

What John hadn't anticipated was Taylor opening the front door when he got to Joss's place.

"Hey Taylor. I thought you'd be gone by now," John said absent mindedly. He was completely unaware of how dismissive he sounded to Taylor.

"Hey John," Taylor responded back with a sigh, sounding a bit disappointed at John's less than enthusiastic greeting.

Taylor just stood and looked at John as he took off his overcoat and hung up his suit jacket.

"Where's your mother?" John was still absently speaking to Taylor and curious as to why he wasn't gone.

* * *

John and Joss's relationship had become physical over the last three months and Finch, coming to the realization that their relationship was no longer platonic, had decided to give them a weekend off every month so they could spend time together. He had Fusco and Shaw working those weekends they were off. After they had been through so much he thought it was the least he could do.

Finch had seen John and Joss drift apart over the last few months and he was afraid that it may permanently disrupt the team. He was a bit trepidacious about them becoming intimate, he was also aware that they were very much grown adults. Though their relationship had taken a romantic turn, he was glad that John and Joss were closer and were working as a team again.

* * *

_Several Months Earlier_

Joss had seemed to step away from John and was on a mission to take down HR after Beecher and Szymanski's deaths. John had noticed her distance from him and was aware that he had let her down. Digging up Stills' body by herself after being abruptly dismissed by John and him distancing himself from her after that damn bomb vest scare left her feeling alone. He was determined to make it up to her. During that time, he was able to break down the wall she had built up around herself, or at least poke a hole in it. He needed to rebuild her trust in him, so when given the opportunity, they would share a meal or drink and just talk.

In an effort to get her to let her guard down, John would share stories with her about his time in the service, his childhood in Puyallup, and some of the work he'd done as a CIA operative. He wasn't trying to be manipulative, but he would say that she was a big asset to the team and he knew she was important to Finch. She had definitely become very important to him. She was more than just an asset; she had become a dear friend. However, John had also begun to notice Joss as more than just a friend. He had to admit to himself he was feeling more than platonic feelings for her; noticing her in her uniform, in that leather dress when they were working on that case with Ian.

Damn, that case. That's when it happened. That's when he felt himself getting jealous of Ian when he kissed Joss's lips. And not only that, she pushed into the kiss; she wanted it. And John wanted her. It was bad enough that Shaw had picked up on his "concern" that Joss's guard was down. Shaw was right, Joss had a guard of steel; John simply didn't like seeing her with another man, even though they were working a case. That's when he decided it was time to step up. If he was going to be true to himself, he was going to have to take the risk.

John joined Joss and shared in her mission to take down HR. Joss began to lower the wall and let him in again, slowly but surely. And it felt good. He didn't want to let her down again.

It was one of those nights after Joss had been surveilling and snapping photos of Simmons along with some other dirty HR cops when John offered to take her out to dinner. She agreed since she figured she had about all the photos she was going to get that night. Besides, she wasn't ready to go home. It was a Friday night and Taylor was going to be staying with his dad over the weekend. They met at a small Italian restaurant nearby. The food and drinks were exceptionally good but the conversation was what made the night special. They chose not to talk business, just for the evening, which was no easy feat. Instead they spoke of their likes and dislikes, what their dreams were for the future, pet peeves, families, etc. The conversation turned flirty as they continued drinking long after their meal was complete.

John reached across the booth where they were sitting and gently touched Joss's hand. The smile on his face slowly dropped as he looked into her eyes. She literally felt her breath snatched away.

"What's wrong John?" Joss asked with her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Absolutely nothing." John said with a slight smile and warmth in his eyes.

Joss felt her heart stop and lowered her head as she began to blush. She held onto his hand and looked directly in his eyes. They were so gorgeous; she would catch herself gazing into them periodically ever since they began working together a couple of years ago.

"Joss I…" John didn't want the night to end, but he didn't know how to ask for what he wanted. Right now he wanted her desperately.

As if giving him permission, Joss squeezed his hand ever so slightly, almost willing him to go on without saying a word. It was as though his eyes were boring a hole into hers.

John closed his eyes and clutched her hand even tighter. He was going to take the leap. His heart was racing and he thought for sure Joss could hear it from across the table.

"Joss I don't want this night to end." He confessed softly yet pleadingly and his eyes mirrored his emotions.

Joss's heart was now in her throat. Her eyes widened as she realized what John was asking.

He looked away from her to lessen the blow to his ego when she rejected him.

She sat there holding onto his hand as she tried to steady her breathing. What was just a few moments felt like hours to John as he waited for her to answer him – let him down easy.

Finally, Joss responded. "What about Zoe, John?"

That question threw him off and he looked her directly in the eyes. Joss was definitely not a woman who would be second to another woman. He hesitated in responding because he realized that by asking, Joss was probably considering his proposition.

"What about Zoe?" John asked.

Joss's eyebrows furrowed again and she tried to pull her hand from his grip. He wouldn't let her go.

"Let's not play games John," Joss said sternly looking him dead in the eyes.

"I am never second," she stated as a matter of fact with a slight sway in her neck and eyebrows raised.

"You're right. You would never be second with me Joss." John said, now leering at her with a smirk on his face.

Joss knew John was challenging here and she could feel the heat between her legs. Yes she was tipsy, but she was very aware of what was going on. John had drunk a bit himself, but both of them knew exactly what was about to happen. She was trying to keep the slight smile and the fire in her eyes hidden from John, but she was losing that battle. John saw she was softening. He put her hand up to his lips and softly kissed it.

"You're not playing fair," she whispered.

"You know the old saying Joss. All's fair…" John's voice was now raspy and filled with desire.

Joss decided to challenge him once more.

"In love…?" she asked smugly.

John's smile widened.

"Let me come home with you and we'll see," he said lecherously.

The blush came back to her cheeks and the smirk played on her lips. She was not going to be beat at this game.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

Joss's heart pounded as she put the key in the door and John followed her inside. He was close to her and she could feel his body heat as she turned to face him. He closed and locked the door behind him. He gently placed a soft kiss on her lips and lingered there as she returned his affection. She backed out of the kiss and took her jacket off and removed her gun placing it on the table near the door. John followed suit and turned off his cell phone and placed it on the table. She did the same with her phone. There will be no interruptions tonight.

She took John's hand and he followed her to her bedroom where they slowly undressed each other. They kissed each other on the areas that were revealed as they removed shirts, pants and finally underwear. It was so sensual. It was so tender. And as they both held each other, they both knew it was overdue.

* * *

There wasn't much sleep as John and Joss made love over and over again that night. John felt enveloped in Joss' love, in her need for him. She felt overwhelmed by his passion. John hungrily kissed and playfully bit what seemed like every part of her body. Joss pulled, kissed and scratched at John as she surrendered to his need. It felt as though they fit perfectly together and they both were astounded by how the other felt. They felt as if what they were experiencing was too much, yet it would never be enough.

They finally went to sleep in the early morning and slept for a few hours. John woke before Joss and watched her as she slept. She looked so gorgeous to him even with minimal make up and her lips parted as she breathed in and out ever so slightly. John's heart felt like it would burst. He wanted this for the longest time. He hadn't even realized how much until this very moment. He wrapped his arm around her and held her closely to him. He tried not to wake her but she stirred with a low whimper. Although she was content, she wasn't ready to wake up and wanted to stay asleep. John smiled when she turned toward him and laid her head on his chest. She was quickly back in her dreams. John thought he could get used to this.

And he did get used to it. They spent much of the weekend in bed, eating, laughing and making love. They dubbed their weekends together as "marathons." Whenever their weekend was coming up they would speak in anticipation of their marathon weekend.

Taylor had known that Joss and John's relationship had gotten more serious. Joss was honest with her son, sat him down and was forthright with him without giving him too much information of course. Taylor was happy for his mom because she seemed to be lighter, happier. However, he wanted to talk to the man that had caused this change in his mother.

* * *

_Present Day_

Taylor stood in front of John looking at him sternly, but John was preoccupied with thoughts of what he planned to do to Joss. On his ride over he couldn't help but smile as he remembered how he made her squirm under his touch, how she moaned as she played in his hair as his head was between her legs, how she clenched the sheets when she reached her peak. He loved making love to her. He loved pleasuring her and he wanted to do it again – now. He wanted Taylor to go.

"John, can I talk to you for a second?" Taylor asked John.

John breathed in deeply, "Yeah sure Taylor." John finally noticed that Taylor wanted to talk to him and it appeared to be serious.

"Is Joss alright?" John started to get a bit concerned because of the way Taylor was looking at him.

"She's fine," Taylor responded. "She's in her room."

John breathed a sigh of relief and asked Taylor what was on his mind.

Taylor didn't mince his words. "I know you and my mom have been hooking up. I just want to know your intentions."

Wow. John was not expecting that line of questioning at all. He took a deep breath.

Taylor wanted to make sure his mom would be okay; he didn't want to see her hurt. She had been hurting for a long time now and this was the first time in a long time she had a spring in her step. He didn't want someone coming in and hurting her and wanted to let John know that.

"John, I think you care about mom, I just don't want her hurt. Look…"

"Taylor, wait," John said stopping him from going further. "I care a lot about your mom. I have no intention on hurting her. I want to make sure she's happy. Anything I can do for her I'll do if it makes her happy."

Taylor listened intently to John with his eyebrows furrowed just like his mother's. John noticed just how much he looked like his mom, but not only that, how much he had his mom's heart. Joss fiercely protected people she loved and now John was seeing that same fierceness in her son.

It was at that time when Joss walked out of her bedroom and saw Taylor and John looking as if they were having an intense conversation.

"Hey," she said to John. "I thought I heard your voice." She paused, "What's going on you two?"

John replied, "Taylor and I were just having a man to man conversation."

"Oh," Joss said suspiciously, while cocking her head to one side and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was a bit overdue and needed," John said. "I owe you an apology Taylor. We should have talked sooner."

Joss looked over at her son still wondering what was going on.

It's cool John," Taylor replied. His voice sounded a little lighter as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He continued to look into John's eyes intently. Taylor believed him and gave him a little smirk.

"We'll talk some more John?" Taylor asked.

"Whenever you want Taylor. I'm here," John answered.

"Cool," Taylor said as he turned and threw his overnight bag over his shoulder. "See you later you two. Have a good weekend," he said with a smirk as he walked out the front door.

Joss's arms were crossed at her chest, her eyebrows raised.

"Do I wanna know what that was all about?" Joss asked.

"Your son taking care of you, that's all," John said with a slight smile.


End file.
